Pills N Potions
"Pills N Potions" (en español: Píldoras Y Pociones) es una canción de Nicki Minaj de su tercer álbum de estudio, The Pinkprint. La canción es el primer sencillo del álbum. Fue compuesta por Onika Maraj, Lukasz Gottwald, Henry Walter, y Ester Dean. La producción fue dirigida por Dr. Luke y Cirkut. Minaj hizo una gira promocional de radio el día del lanzamiento y estreno de la canción en estaciones como: The Breakfast Club, On Air with Ryan Seacrest, Hot 97, Elvis Duran and the Morning Show, y Power 106 with Big Boy. El sencillo fue lanzado el 21 de Mayo de 2014 como descarga digital, en la radio Rhythmic el 27 de Mayo, en la radio Urban el 3 de Junio, en la radio Pop el 10 de Junio, y la relanzó en la radio Pop el 15 de Julio. El vídeo musical de la canción fue grabado entre el 13-14 de Mayo, y se estrenó el 10 de Junio en su cuenta de VEVO. También se presentó en su comercial de Myx Fusions. La canción fue certificada Oro en Australia y en Estados Unidos. Historia y lanzamiento El 22 de Abril de 2014, en una entrevista con MTV News, dio un avance del lanzamiento de la nueva canción en torno a los primeros días de Marzo, la cual no sería como sus sencillos anteriores "Lookin Ass" y "Chi-Raq", o como sus éxitos "Starships y "Super Bass".Nicki Minaj Dice 'Carajo No' Otro 'Super Bass' - MTV News. Obtenido del 22 de Abril de 2014. El 2 de Mayo de 2014, Nicki lanzó su sencillo "Yasss Bish",Yasss Bish!! (ft. Soulja Boy) - Nicki Minaj by Yo}ungMoneyDotCom - SoundCloud. Obtenido del 15 de Mayo de 2014. en el que dio a entender que iba a sacar su primer sencillo en dos semanas (en torno al 18 de Mayo).Nicki Minaj – Yasss Bish!! Lyrics Rap Genius. Obtenido del 9 de Mayo de 2014. Durante una entrevista con "The Insider", confirmó que el sencillo sería lanzado en esas fechas.'Yasss!' Nicki Minaj Revela Hechos... The INSIDER. Obtenido del 9 de Mayo de 2014. Describió la canción como su "sencillo masivo" en la que todos sus Barbz realmente se aferrarán. En sus favoritos de Twitter, dijo que el sencillo tendría un estreno en iTunes. El vídeo musical de la canción fue grabado el 13 y 14 de Mayo.Twitter: Grabación del vídeo Obtenido del 15 de Mayo de 2014.nickiminaj: Shooting this video. Wyd? Obtenido del 15 de Mayo de 2014. En una entrevista en Powerhouse, dijo que lanzaría la portada el Lunes, y el sencillo el Miércoles 21 de Mayo.Nicki Minaj’s Powerhouse Set: “Dropping My Single On Wednesday” Idolator. Obtenido del 19 de Mayo. Confirmó el nombre de la canción en una entrevista en los ''Billboard'' Music Awards, la cual sería "Pills N Potions".Nicki Minaj Reveals New Single Title at 2014 Billboard Music Awards - Billboard. Obtenido del 19 de Mayo de 2014. Temprano en la mañana del 21 de Mayo de 2014, Minaj publicó un fragmento de la canción en Instagram,nickiminaj: #pressPLAY #PillsNPotions on iTunes in a cpl more hours.❤️❤️❤️������������ Obtenido del 26 de Mayo de 2014. y más tarde publicó la canción en su cuenta de SoundCloud.Twitter: #PillsNPotions EXTENDED, EXPLICIT, CD QUALITY https://soundcloud.com/nickiminaj/pills-n-potions … - iTunes shortly Obtenido del 16 de Mayo de 2014. El audio horas más tarde fue publicado en el canal oficial de Minaj en YouTube,Nicki Minaj - Pills N Potions (Audio) - YouTube. Obtenido del 26 de Mayo de 2014. y finalmente fue lanzada como descarga digital en iTunes el mismo día.iTunes - Music - Pills N Potions - Single por Nicki Minaj. Obtenido del 26 de Mayo de 2014. El vídeo lírico fue lanzado en su cuenta de YouTube el 26 de Mayo. La canción fue lanzada a las estaciones Top 40 RhythmicTop 40/Rhythmic-Crossover > Future Releases Obtenido el 26 de Mayo de 2014. el 27 de Mayo y fue la canción #1 más añadida de la semana. Fue lanzada a las estaciones Urban el 3 de Junio de 2014. Fue lanzada a las estaciones Top 40 Mainstream (Pop),Top 40/Mainstream > Future Releases Obtenido del 26 Mayo de 2014.el 10 de Junio de 2014, y fue enviada posteriormente a la radio Pop el 15 de Julio. Grabación Minaj dijo que escribió la canción en Abril de 2014.Twitter: About a month Ago > RT @DaBarbzRule: @NICKIMINAJ can you tell us when you wrote the single?! #PillsNPotions” Obtenido del 20 de Mayo de 2014. En la Ciudad de Nueva York, escribió el primer verso. Días después terminó el segundo verso en Los Ángeles''Twitter:'' Wrote 1st verse In ny. Days lata 2nd verse in LA > RT“@fenellamaraj_LK: how long did it take you to write the whole song? #PillsNPotions”” Obtenido del 20 de Mayo de 2014. y en algún momento en el futuro, improvisó el puente de la canción.Twitter: The bridge cuz I freestyled it > RT @KidZolanski: "@WMinaj1D: @NICKIMINAJ what is your favorite part of #PillsNPotions ?"” Obtenido del 20 de Mayo de 2014. Ilustración Minaj confirmó el 18 de Mayo que la ilustración de portada sería lanzada al siguiente día, 19 de Mayo, y que sería una nueva sesión de fotos.Twitter: Monday > RT @johntavius: @NICKIMINAJ 1st we need the artwork you promised us ” Obtenido del 18 de Mayo de 2014.Twitter: New shot > RT @WeezusMinaj: @NICKIMINAJ is the artwork a whole new shot (like Starships) or just text (like RIM)” Obtenido del 18 de Mayo de 2014. Publicó la ilustración el 19 de Mayo en su cuenta de Instagram@nickiminaj: Wednesday #PillsNPotions Obtenido del 20 de Mayo de 2014. y horas más tarde publicó otra portada casi idéntica a la anterior, excepto por la fuente de las letras.@nickiminaj: #PillsNPotions ~ HiRes Obtenido el 20 de Mayo de 2014. Composición "Pills N Potions" fue producida por Dr. Luke y Cirkut. La canción combina géneros de pop, hip-hop, y R&B. Musicalmente, es una balada de piano de combustión lenta "enmarcada en la imaginaria muy familiar de los mixtape de rap". Empieza con un inquietante ritmo de batería, mientras Minaj canta el pre-coro de forma suave. A medida que el pre-coro se repite, se añade un efecto de eco a su voz, y cánticos "florecientes" de "I still love, I still love, I still lu-uh-uhhhv" son cantados para crear el coro de la canción. Durante los versos, Minaj rapea con sensación de urgencia. La canción es destacable en su cambio de estilo musical y salida de su trabajo EDM en Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded, siendo el comienzo de su trabajo rudo de hip-hop por el que es conocida. Recepción crítica La canción recibió la aclamación mundial de los críticos musicales. "Pills N Potions" fue aclamada universalmente por los críticos. Zach Frydenlund de Complex llamó a "Pills N Potions" un "monstruo de una canción", diciendo: "después de unos meses de lanzamientos de sencillos con street markenting, Nicki muestra otra vez como puede equilibrar el pop y el hip-hop delicadamente, mientras mantiene fiel su promesa de rimar "verdadero rap" para sus fans." Chris Payne de Billboard sintió que Minaj fue sincera en su entrega de la letra personal de la canción, y pasó a llamarla un "deleite público", algo que cada oyente puede disfrutar. Gil Kaufman de MTV News también fue positivo en su crítica, diciendo: "Después de volver duro con los sencillos "Yasss Bish" y "Chi-Raq", las "Pociones" de casi cuatro minutos son en realidad un gran movimiento nuevo en el juego del pop, estableciendo a Minaj en lo que podría ser su más grande éxito hasta la fecha." Aunque Marc Hogan de Spin encontró confuso el mensaje de la canción, elogió el rap de Minaj y dijo: "¿cuándo oímos ese gancho: "I still lo-uh-uh-ve" resonando fuera de las ventanas del carro este verano? Probablemente lo seguiremos amando." Un escritor de ClickMusic llamó a "Pills N Potions" como una canción de amor más "tradicional" comparada con las que Nicki ha hecho antes, y dijo que: "hay mucha de su personalidad corriendo a través de la canción y doy una profunda bienvenida a la letra en esta ocasión." Kory Grow de Rolling Stone llamó a la canción como una "balada de rap y piano", y dijo que resulta similar de una manera "diametralmente opuesta" a su último sencillo, "Lookin Ass". Vídeo Musical Historia El 13 de Mayo, Nicki tuiteó, "Grabación del vídeo". Publicó en Instagram algunas fotos detrás de escenas de ella en el set. Al siguiente día tuiteó, "Grabando este vídeo, qué hacen?" con un nuevo look, insinuando que era el 2 día de grabación. El vídeo fue filmado por Diane Martel y Geoffrey Lillemon. Fue lanzado a su cuenta de VEVO el 10 de Junio de 2014. Tomas Pnp still.png Nicki pnp video.jpg pnp still 1.jpg pnp still 2.jpg pnp still 3.jpg pnp still 4.jpg pnp still 5.jpg Onika perfume 2.jpg pnp still 6.jpg pnp still 7.png pnp still 8.jpg pnp still 9.png Detrás de Escenas Single BHS 2.jpg Single BHS 3.jpg Single BHS 4.jpg Single BHS 5.jpg Single BHS 6.jpg tumblr_n61zr5Bsd01rz9t5jo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n61zr5Bsd01rz9t5jo2_1280.jpg tumblr_n61zr5Bsd01rz9t5jo3_1280.jpg tumblr_n61zr5Bsd01rz9t5jo4_1280.jpg Fragmentos del Vídeo El 6 de Junio, Nicki fue a GMA para previsualizar un fragmento del vídeo musical. thumb|center|300 px Vídeos Líricos Nicki lanzó un vídeo lírico en su nueva cuenta Nicki Minaj oficial de YouTube el 26 de Mayo diciendo que sólo era el vídeo 1 de 2 que serían lanzados. Poco después, fue subido a VEVO. El segundo vídeo fue lanzando directamente a VEVO el 6 de Junio. Versión Limpia La versión limpia de la canción fue lanzada en su cuenta de VEVO el 27 de Junio. thumb|center|335px Presentaciones En Vivo Nicki presentó Pills N Potions por primera vez en el Hot 97 Summer Jam (2014). También la presentó en los BET Awards 2014, y en el Philly 4th of July Jam. Listas y Certificaciones Certificacion/es 'Listas' Historial de lanzamiento Letra Pills n potions We're overdosing I'm angry but I still love you Pills n potions We’re overdosing Can't stand it but I still love you I still love, I still love, I still love, I still love, I still lo-o-ve (x4) Ayo, they could never make me hate you Even though what you was doin’ wasn’t tasteful Even though you out here lookin’ so ungrateful I'mma keep it movin’ be classy and graceful I told 'em it’s no friends in the game, you ain’t learned that yet All the bridges you came over, don’t burn that yet Niggas want respect, but niggas ain't earned that yet Self-righteous and entitled but they swearin' on the bible that they love you When really they no different from your rivals But I still don’t wish death on ‘em I just reflect on 'em Pills n potions We're overdosing I'm angry but I still love you Pills n potions We’re overdosing Can't stand it but I still love you I still love, I still love, I still love, I still love, I still lo-o-ve (x4) Yo, people will love you and support you when it’s beneficial I'mma forgive, I won't forget, but I'mma dead the issue Soon as you out a nigga’s life is when they start to miss you They see you doin' good now it’s kinda hard to diss you Niggas be sick when they remember all the bad they wished you Niggas be mad when they can't come and live lavish with you But I sped off in a Benzi I see the envy when I’m causin' a frenzy So I pop pills for em Cop cribs in the hills on ‘em Pills n potions We're overdosing I'm angry but I still love you Pills n potions We’re overdosing Can't stand it but I still love you I still love, I still love, I still love, I still love, I still lo-o-ve (x4) I get high off your memory I get high off your memory I get high off your memory In due time we’ll be fine In due time, aah I still love, I still love, I still love, I still love, I still lo-o-ve (x4) }} Referencias }} Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Sencillos Categoría:Vídeos Categoría:The Pinkprint Categoría:Pistas de Spotify Categoría:2014